Put Your Heart In It
by SharleaNorth
Summary: A tragic story of how Edmy became the lovable Nobody Demyx. It is a tale of love, misunderstanding, and....brownies?


Okay, I stole the idea from WhiteWolfShaera. She wrote a story with the members of My Chemical Romance and she had Ray baking brownies for his girlfriend Betty Sue. I had to use the idea and with time and therapy, I'm sure she will forgive me. She keeps sending me Yaoi IM, so I don't care! HAHA! Anway, this is the story of how Demyx died. It is a story of love and misunderstanding, and brownies. Just thinking about it bring tears to my eyes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Betty Sue, or the idea really.

* * *

"Hey Demyx, you never told us how you died." Axel said barging into the Melodious Nocturne's room.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it." Demyx said returning to playing his sitar.

"But you have to; we told you how we died." Roxas said following Axel into the room.

"It…it was a cooking accident." Demyx said simply.

"Nice try, dude, we want the whole story!" Axel said sitting down on the floor.

Demyx sighed, "Just don't laugh."

* * *

Edmy hummed merrily to himself. Today was going to be the best day of his life! Today he was finally going to tell Betty Sue he loved her. The only problem was he'd never confessed his love for a girl before, so he wasn't sure how to go about telling her. So as he sat in the kitchen thinking he realized how good a brownie sounded.

As he began cooking he thought back to the days when he and his brothers would gather around the kitchen table as their mother set down a warm dish of brownies and a cup of milk for each boy. And before they were allowed to eat she would tell them…

"I put my heart into these brownies because I love you so much!"

Edmy smiled happily as he realized how to tell Betty Sue he loved her, with brownies made with love!

* * *

Betty Sue walked into the house mad at the world. She had had to jump start her car, she'd gotten behind a wreck on her way to work, she didn't get he promotion, and absolutely nothing was working in her favor. She stopped as a wonderful aroma entered the room.

"Edmy, is that you? Did you make brownies?"

She entered the kitchen, her worries forgotten. She found Edmy sitting so he could see her walk in.

"Betty Sue there's something I need to tell you. I…I made brownies for you. I put my heart in them, but I love you so much."

Betty Sue was touched by the act of kindness. Edmy had always been there to cheer her up, but she had only thought of him as a brother, nothing more. She stared at her friend, wondering the best way to tell him when she noticed the blood on his shirt.

"Oh my god, Edmy! What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

"Oh," Edmy said looking down at what use to be a light blue t-shirt now covered in his blood. "It's nothing. I just wanted to tell you I loved you and I didn't know how and my mom use to make us brownies and always said she put her heart in them and-"

Betty Sue cut him off "You literally put you heart in the brownies? That's nasty, Edmy."

Edmy was shocked, "But my mom always said she put her heart into making the brownies…"

"God, just when I thought my day was going to get better you decide to cut your heart out. Now I'm going to have to call the police and go through all this crap because you're stupid. Nice going." Betty Sue said as she stomped off to the phone, "Edmy they don't mean literally putting your heart into the brownies it's just a saying!"

"Oh," he said staring down at his chest. "Well, this sucks."

* * *

Axel bit his tongue trying so hard to not to laugh. Roxas sat staring at the ceiling taking deep breaths not to laugh at his friend's death.

"Man, I've had girl problems, but none like this!" Axel said finally able to talk. Roxas broke out into a hysterical laughter.

Demyx growled. "Sora killed himself for a girl too, remember?"

"Dude, you didn't die because of the girl, you killed yourself making brownies!" Axel laughed.

There was a knock on the door as Demyx began to attack Axel with a pillow.

"Excuse me," Namine said letting herself in, "I made some brownies, they're in the kitchen if you want some."

"I want some!" Axel said dodging Demyx and walking to the door, "At least I know she didn't put her heart in them!"

The smirk faded from Axel's face when he turned and saw the look in Demyx's and he took off running with Number Nine on his heels.

Namine looked down at Roxas who was still laughing and sighed, "I don't want to know."

* * *

HAHAHA! funny funny! I promise to work on my other stories soon!

Sharlea


End file.
